


ShopShipping

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, ice mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based off Kiyoteru's ICE MOUNTAIN band canon, featuring guitarist Akito Hiyama]<br/>Akito’s constant shoplifting becomes a catalyst for a romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShopShipping

It would have been an ordinary forgettable day if he didn’t fall head over heels for her. He would have never bothered to remember the cashier’s name, the amount due, and the warmth of her hand as she handed him his change if he didn’t fall head over heels for her. And he would never, ever have shoplifted if he didn’t fall head over heels for her.

———————————-

He became somewhat of a frequent visitor on her shifts, and she slowly began to remember him. His spiky crop of red hair was hard to miss, as was the loud alarm as he attempted to bail the store without paying for anything.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Uhhhhhh nothing?”

“This is the 3rd time this month, there is only so many times I can warn you before I call the cops.”

“Yeah yeah…” he begrudgingly emptied his jacket pockets of bottles of soda and bags of chips.

“Don’t let me catch you again.”

“I’m hoping you do.”

——————————-

Honest. His first shoplifting incident was a sheer accident. He had stuffed his pockets with some snack foods to bring to the band and fully intended on paying, but he became so embarrassed by the fact he had to TALK to the pretty cashier that he tried to sneak out of the store and forgotten all about his lined pockets.

When she spoke to him, her voice was strong and firm, and he felt somewhat happy by being reprimanded by such a pretty girl.

Akiko. That was her name. The small nametag pinned to her breast told him this girl’s name, and as a result he felt this somewhat false sense of closeness despite her never learning his.

He soon learned that if he shoplifted she would come to him and talk to him (mostly to chastise him but he didn’t care, he just felt happy hearing her talk). In an almost Pavlovian fashion he associated shoplifting to being with her.

Someday he’d talk to her. Introduce himself. Ask her out.

But would she go out with a failure of a petty thief?

———————————

Today she had taken the transition shift and the store was mostly empty, save for some high school students standing at the magazine rack reading manga and gossip mags.

She sang at these times, and Akito was her captive audience. Hiding in one of the aisles, he’d hear her sing about mundane things, like eating oden. It didn’t matter much.

Sometimes he’d compose a few guitar tunes in his head to match her song, and he wished to play for her someday. Maybe.

————————-

“You planning on shoplifting again?”

“Nope. This time I’m paying.” He grinned.

“Well good. I was actually starting to wonder if you were a poor hobo who couldn’t afford food and I was starting to pity you.”

“Well.”

“Is there anything else you’d like today, sir?”

“Your number, for one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” He looked away embarrassed and whistled a rather vague tune she recognized as one of her songs.

She smiled. “That would be $7.43 and here is your change.”

“Thanks.”

————————

Will he call? Or would he not? She had written her number on the back of the receipt that day, and she wondered if he saw it. What if he threw it alway without looking? She was worried.

But soon she got a call and she answered it with enthusiasm.

“Hello?”

“Er… is this Akiko?”

“You’re speaking to her.”

“Akiko?? At the convenience store, right???”

“The one and only.”

“I can’t believe you actually gave me your number.”

“I could hang up riiiigggght now if I wanted.”

“Ah, nononono it’s fine um… I’m Akito. I’m sorry for attempting to shoplift all the time. I just really… wanted to talk to you and even if it was to chew me out I was happy.”

“That’s alright, you never got away with any merch anyway”

“Y-yeah…I just wanted to apologize. I liked seeing you.”

“You know, I like seeing you too.”

“R-really…”

“Why else would I have given you my number?”

“Er…”

“I trust you.”

“I see… I kept thinking to myself I should ask you out but I’m too much of a coward.”

“Are you going to ask me out now?”

“Would it be moving too fast if I did?”

“I’d say yes”

“Yes to? Yes to moving too quickly or yes to becoming my girlfriend?”

“Both.”

——————

She was his first for a lot of things. His first girlfriend. His first kiss. 

He couldn’t forget their first date, the way her light pink hair swept past her shoulders rather than the tight bun he was used to seeing her sport at work. It was a completely different feeling.

He couldn’t exactly get used to the feeling of going out with her, maybe it was disbelief holding him to that.

But they were happy.

His shop lifting habits stopped, and the only thing he ever stole from the store from then on were kisses.


End file.
